Saranghamnida
by DJMKRRoyaltee
Summary: A college girl goes to South Korea for Christmas break with a mission... find one of the principal, Baek Doo San's, previous student for extra credit. Will she recieve recieve the extra points or will she fall short?  My very first fanfic. R
1. Chapter 1

Saranghamnida

By: JunkeeMunkeeKazama

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken and its characters.

Author's note: This is my very own and very first Tekken fanfic. This was inspired by the song "Te Amo" by Rihanna, and I've put my own little spin on it using one of my favorite Tekken characters (You all should know him by now) and one of my very own characters. I'll try to make my stories less boring. So other than that, enjoy!

Rating: T (subject to change)

Chapter 1:

The Extra Credit Mission

For Primavera Verde, the day has come. She, a college sophomore, has just finished her final exams and was sho' ready to be on Christmas Break, and must I tell you, the final exam history consisted of THREE effin' parts: a PowerPoint presentation, an acting presentation, and an actual exam. Boy, she could not find any better excuse to pass out... other than the two annoying grapeheads, Asuka Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu. Daaaaaaaaaaarrrrnnn, why do they have to walk towards her?

"Primavera, Primavera, Primavera!" they both yell to her.

"Dang, do ya'll _have_ to blow out my ear drums!" said the now annoyed Primavera.

"Heck yeah, 'cause its Christmas break!" screamed Asuka. The both scream once again, causing Primavera to take out the black Ipod, put those white headphones on, blast the music loud, and just simply walk away from their little celebration.

"Hey, she just left!" said Xiaoyu.

"What? She left? Aww, don't worry. I'm pretty sure that we'll run into her... DURING CHRISTMAS BREAK!" said Asuka as they continued celebrating.

Okay, Primavera Verde? Asuka? Xiaoyu? Run into each other during Christmas Break? Yeah, right!

Without even thinking about the girls, she continued strolling down to her dorm room and settle herself down.

XxX

After long, cold snowy walk to her room, Primavera helped herself to some graham crackers, some milk, and to her desk. However, after she took a good look around her desk, she noticed the plane ticket for her flight to South Korea. She grabbed the ticket and took one more wee bit look at it again. Oh, snap! The flight was booked for tomorrow morning and she has not even packed yet! A total slap in the face!

Then her best friend and roommate, Julia Chang, walks in.

"Hey, girl." greeted Julia.

"Hey." Primavera responded.

"Ready for South Korea?"

Uh, give her some time to think about it.

"No, I have not yet packed yet."

"Uh-oh. Looks like you better get going, my friend, or you'll be late for the flight."

"Maybe if it had not been for the three-part final exam and those goofballs, then maybe I would've been ready."

"Hey, it's not my fault."

"I'm not saying its your fault."

"Oh. Well, I'm saying is that I best suggest that you start packing now because were leaving out of here early in the morning."

"Imma get to it."

And got to it she did.

"Don't forget the passport, your driving accomodations, and the effin' camera for some pictures. Forget those three simple thing and youuuuuuuuuuu're outta here."

"Now do I want to whoop ya head or what. I know what I'm doing, Nature Valley."

Julia Chang likes nature. Nature, Nature Valley granola bars, get it?

"Let's hope you get it, Bimbo. But seriously though, get packing."

"Girl, you not my momma!." Primavera said as she continues packing.

Let's hope that she, Julia, and the three others don't have to pop each others necks before the flight.

XxX

Here they are at the dining hall and Primavera is having her lunch, pretty much consisting of rice, sweet and sour chicken, egg rolls, green tea, and an ice cream sundae... her favorite combination. Meanwhile, another one of her friends and one her travel aquaintances, Jin Kazama, comes to her table with the same darn lunch combinations she has. They've been best friend, and copied off one anothers style, since high school, except Jin was Homecoming king and Primavera was a member of the National Honors Society. Yet, the smart and the popular were very, very, close friends.

"Dang, boy, do you have to copy my style every time?" Primavera jokingly asked.

"Dang, girl, do you have to complain about stuff every time?" Jin responded, rather sarcastic.

"Chill, dude, I was just joking. Why you being sarcastic?"

"Xiaoyu and Asuka... thet get on me effin' nerves! Somebody needs to crash the woo-hoo celebration they having over there. They've been doing that for the last 4 hours."

"Same here, Jin, same here."

"Aww, shoot, here they come. Hide!"

Not wanting to take any chances with those two airheads, Jin and Primavera hide under the table as Jin's so-called "woo-hoo celebration" approaches. Unfortunately for them, Xiaoyu forgot her I.D. and were not allowed in. Thier "woo-hoo's" turned into boo's as the leave the dining area. Primavera and Jin got back up and gave each other hi-five's. Another one of her traveling acquaintances, Steve Fox, joins them.

"Man, Asuka and Xiaoyu's woo-hoo celebration is getting out of control." said Steve.

"And way out of proportion!" added Jin. Julia sits in with them.

"Wh-w-wh-w-wh wait a minute. No mo' talkin til I'm in it. What is this about?" Julia rhymed and asked.

"Y-yo y-yo. About dey lame ol' celebration. So loud it blew my concentration. I 'bout ready ta crash dat party. Throwin' some custard and some pasteries. Like dat. Yeeeah, like dat. Throw dem at dey face. Like dat-dat." rhymed Jin.

They all give him a hi-five, including the last of Primavera's traveling acquaintances, Emilie de Rochefort a.k.a. Lili.

"I heard it from the lunch line." said Lili. "Seriously, though, their celebration is annoying as hell."

"Couldn't say anything better." said Julia.

"Get Mr. Doo San on 'em!" said Primavera.

"Good idea." said Jin. Then they see the principal, Mr. Baek Doo San, walking to find a table. They call him over to the table and he decided to have a seat with them.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" said Mr. Doo San

"Nothing." said Jin.

"What are you doing this Christmas break?"

"All of us are going to South Korea for a little vacation." said Primavera.

"South Korea, huh?"

"Yeah. Well have a lot of fun. I promise."

"You know that I was actually born in South Korea, right?"

"Were you, really?" asked Lili.

"Yes. I lived in an mountainous in Seoul, the capital city. I also owned a dojo in which I train people in the art of Tae Kwon Do while I was living there."

"Did you have a favorite student while you were a dojo master?" asked Jin.

He laughs. "Well, I had one who is an amazing athelete. I was really impress of what he contributed to my dojo. He lives there in South Korea. I must say that he hangs around the streets a lot. So you really gonna have keep an eye out for him."

"What is his name?" asked Primavera.

"His name is Hwoarang. At least that is his street name. I don't know his real name. He never told me his real name. I'm not saying to stay away from him, though. I'm just letting you know that he's down there."

"Well, we'll keep an eye out for him, Mr. Doo San."

"I know you all will."

"Speaking of looking out, look out for Asuka and Xiaoyu's woo-hoo party that had been going on all day." said Steve. "They are approaching now."

"I will take care of that now."

With that said, Mr. Doo San notices them walking down the dining hall stairway. still having thier Christmas Break woo-hoo celebration. He walks up to them to give Asuka and Xiaoyu, not only a warning, but a citation for noise violation. Asuka tried to convince to him that they weren't all that loud, but he didn't care and gave them the citation. After all that was taken care of, Mr. Doo San walks back to Primavera's table.

"How old is Hwoarang?" Primavera asked.

"He's just about your age. I don't want to reveal too much about him. He's a mystery for you to find out."

"Awwwwwww, Mr. Doo San! Why won't you give the full detail already?" asked Steve.

"It is an assignment I want you all to complete: Find Hwoarang sometime during your vacation. I'll give you extra credit if you do."

"I say that's a deal. I could really use some extra credit." said Jin.

"Me too." said Lili.

"Well, all you'll have to do is find Hwoarang sometime during your vacation." said Mr. Doo San.

"You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Doo San." said Julia as Primavera shakes the principal's hand.

They all have talked about the trip, Asuka's and Xiaoyu's stupid woo-hoo celebration, and thier mission to find Hwoarang. Boy, this is going to be one heck of a trip.

XxX

So what did you think? Hopefully it wasn't boring. You're welcome to give some feedback and some suggestions. More chapters will be put up soon.

Until next chapter, sayonara!

JunkeeMunkeeKazama


	2. Chapter 2

**Saranghamnida:**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken and its characters. I only own Primavera Verde.

Author's Note: The second chapter of Saranghamnida indeed. Sorry for the long wait. I was busy with all the homework, meetings, disagreements with family members, everything. I've finished this chapter long time ago, but I got toooo lazy to even post it. So here it is! Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all who have reviewed the story so far! Be sure to read and review.

Chapter 2:

The Plan

It was 9:35 pm, 8 hours before the flight to South Korea. Normally, the students in Primavera's dorm are either sleeping of packing up for this long weekend, but its not like that this school year. Instead, they partied and partied hard. They went on until someone passed out, which was unlikely to happen. I wonder who's idea was this, but hey, it is Christmas break. Might as well join in.

While Julia, Steve, and Lili were out playing pool, Primavera and Jin started a pretty long, and pretty good, conversation. It was random, all random.

"Oh really, you think that this party is better than the raggedy two-person party?" asked Jin.

"Well, yeah, I mean, at least the party has a lot more to do than listen to their screaming. Why?" answered Primavera.

"I think that you're not understanding the point of the comparison of both parties. The two-person party screamed and this party has screaming. Right?"

"Mmmm…yeah."

"This party lasted for 4 hours and the two-person party lasted for 4 hours. Right?"

"Right."

"The two-person party was loud and this party is loud. Right?"

"I guess so. Yeah."

"There you go then. You may have your reason for it to be fun and I have my reason for it to be out of control."

Then, a loud scream is heard.

"Okay, on second thought, I think that this party is way out of control." said Primavera.

Another loud scream is heard.

"Okay let's get out of here. I can't take this shit." said Primavera.

"Yeah." said Jin.

Both, Jin and Primavera, leave to continue their conversation, in private, in Jin's room.

XxX

The two continue the conversation inside the room.

"I told you that was loud, didn't I?" said Jin.

"Yep. Ya told me." said Primavera. "I guess the Homecoming King was right."

"Is that an insult?"

"No, that is not an insult. If that was an insult, I would not have came to the Homecoming football game and cheered you on to win. Why would I insult my close friend?"

"I was just asking. You didn't have to start an argument with me."

"I wasn't trying to argue with you. That's not my personality at all to argue with someone."

"I know it isn't…..babe." Jin says as he rubs Primavera's shoulder, making the strap od her tube top slip off. "I've known that ever since I've met you."

"I thought you already have a girlfriend." said Primavera as she slightly lifts his shirt, revealing his oh-so-sexy navel.

"I did…..until she went to jail for burglary."

"How'd you guys break up?"

"I texted her, telling her that it was over. I'm not going to be dating someone who is going to be stupid enough to go to jail."

"I don't blame you. I would've done what you have done. I certainly don't blame you for it."

"I knew you'd understand." Jin chuckled. With that said, he pulls her close and he puts Primavera's hand on his crotch. "Do you mind?"

Primavera kissed him in response. It did not take long before they start going at it. She takes her top off, then her bra, and gave Jin the honor of giving her the breast massage. And trust Primavera, he loves it.

It then becomes a blur.

XxX

Damn. Julia had just won another game of pool. This was her fifth win in a row, and it was all over a large chocolate chip cookie?

"Woo-hoo! Hell yeah! I won! Fifth time!" cheered Julia.

"You know, you should've said h-e-double hockey sticks." said Lili.

"You lucky we can't bring pool sticks on the flight, or else I would've beat down yo' block" said Steve.

"Speaking of pool sticks, where's Jin and Primavera?" asked Lili. "They better not be making out."

"Let me put it to ya like this. They've been making out ever since they met each other. They've, unbelievably, never got in trouble, and yet, we try our best to stop it." said Julia.

"Who cares about that. We have more cookies coming up." said Steve.

"Woo-hoo!" they cheered as they dash for the cookies.

Some cookie monsters.

XxX

Primavera and Jin finish their business by Jin grinding on her. His moaning is all that is heard, thus getting Primavera in a trance.

"Aaaahh….ohhhh….ohhhh….." Jin's moaning pattern keeps going on. "Ohhhh….ohhhhh….ahhhh….."

"Jin…mmmm….Jin…..I hear them coming." said Primavera.

"Ohhhh….who?"

"Julia, Lili, and Steve."

"Really? Damn. Just one more. Fifteen more minutes. Please, baby?"

"Alright. Fifteen more minutes."

"Good. Uhn…..ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, Prima*….."

And yet they continued.

XxX

The party, thankfully, is over, and the cookie talk continues….along with some South Korea talk.

"So DCC*, do you think that we can find that student Mr. Doo San was talking about?" said Julia.

"Well, since Seoul is loaded with people, we might be dealing with a huge road block. Other than that, I think we can pull it off." said Lili. "What do you think, OR*?"

"You said everything. Lili. You, WCM*?"

"Absolutely. Looking forward to the mission." said Julia. "I'll be overdosing on kimchee and bibimbap, if ya know what I mean."

"What other Korean food items you know? We don't need a Korean encyclopedia." said Steve.

How did the conversation go from cookies to Korean food all of the sudden?

"Oh whatever, Steve You're just jealous because the only food you know is Cherrios." said Julia.

"I didn't know your farewell was filled with whole grains."

"Alright, enough with the insults. We're getting close to my dorm room. Calm down." said Steve.

Prepare for some embarrassment.

XxX

Primavera and Jin, well, are still at it, but it is getting close to the conclusion.

"Yes…please….one more lick." moaned Jin as Primavera licks his chest. "Hold hold back now, babe."

"All you have to do is scream for more." said Primavera.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh…..I'm gonna cum…..ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" followed by a scream. The end.

And then….(bang).

"Alright….tell me the story." said Steve.

"What story?" said Jin.

"The story of how her boobs are showing and your pants are unfastened."

"Look, Steve, it's none of your concern."

"We can't help it if we do this all the time, okay. Let it go." said Primavera.

"Relax, guys, I was just kidding." said Steve. "Now get dressed. We need to discuss our trip." And Primavera and Jin do just that.

"By the way, Steve, how did you end up with all of those cookies?" asked Primavera.

"Ask Julia, not me"

"Julia?"

" I won a game of pool and he got jealous." said Julia.

"Yes, he was a crybaby." said Lili.

"Oh, was he?" said Jin.

"Hey, I was waiting to go to cookie haven." said Steve.

"Okay, start discussion!" said Primavera.

And the rest of the night ended in order: discussion, packing, and sleeping. See ya at the airport!

So what do you think.? Again, sorry for that long update. I'll have Chapter 3 up shortly. Here are a few notes:

DCC: Double Chocolate Chip; Refering to Lili

OR: Oatmeal Raisin; Refering to Steve

WCM: White Chocolate Macadamia; Refering to Julia.

"Prima": Jin calls Primavera by 'Prima' during sex. (Shocker, eh, lol)

Read and Review! Thanks!


End file.
